


Shot Of You

by RhettsBooty (orphan_account)



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Bar Scene, F/M, Inspired by Music, Walk Into A Bar, rhett is pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RhettsBooty
Summary: A perfect night out includes shots, good music, and Rhett McLaughlin!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired from the song of the same name. 
> 
> If you haven't heard the song, "Shot Of You" by Casee Allen. Um, well you should! Go listen to it and think about Rhett. Or not. Whatever you want to do. Just go listen to it because he's this great new artist and has a really good voice. And the song is really catchy too.

I threw back the next shot of fireball whiskey. How many does that make now? I lost count. 

I swallow the cinnamon flavored liquid as it pours down my throat and smile when I catch the handsome blonde man next to me, smiling at me. 

"What?", I say cheerily. 

What did this guy say his name was? Rhett, or something. 

The feel good sounds of Lule Bryan played over the speakers as I tried to remember what this guy's name was. 

Then I remember. It's Rhett. 

"Rhett". I smiled at him. 

He shakes his head at me. "I'll tell you something", he paused. "I've never met a girl who could swallow so easily" 

Without missing a beat, I reply. "You should know that is one of the things you'll come to love about me". I press my lips together trying to hold back my laughter. 

"Is that so?". Rhett looked at me, a smile clear on his lips. 

I lean into him and gesture for Rhett to lean in as well. Our faces mere centimeters from each other, I try and focus on what I am about to say. 

But it's hard. All I want to do in this very moment is grab hold of his shirt and pull him into me. I want him to wrap his arms around me and have his way with me. I want to feel his cock press up against me, and feel it growing more and more hard by the second, waiting for release. 

"You want to get out of here". I lick my lips and look into his beautiful hazel eyes, and he looks back into mind. 

Rhett stands up from his bar stool, pulling me up with him, as he held me close, a hand placed on my ass. 

Before I knew it, he crashed his lips down onto mine, and he kissed me. And in that moment, every thought, every worry, just seemed to melt away, and it was just the two of us. 

I savoured in the way he tastes and how his beard tickled my skin, making me crave him even more. 

"Let get out here". He smiled. 

Rhett swung an arm around me, and I wrapped an arm around his waist, and we walked out of the bar together.

**Author's Note:**

> Be. Your. Mythical. Best!


End file.
